A Child's Quest
by jgpuck
Summary: Born in the United States, Riana Black never knew her father. The truth was revealed shortly after he had died. Then, she decides to fight through her pain to gain concrete evidence that Sirius was innocent; and embarks on a quest to clear his name.
1. Homecoming

**Disclaimer:** All characters accept Kate, Abby, and Riana are the property of J.K. Rowling. She created this wonderful tale in which I only get to play; I take no credit for her work.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Homecoming**

_It's good to be back in the United States._ Katherine Reyna Black thought as she stepped off the Muggle airplane in Grand Rapids, Michigan. She had fled from England the morning before at the urging of friends. The Dark Lord Voldemort and his Death Eater supporters were stepping up attacks on anyone who opposed them. She and her friends were in Dumbledore's Order and many were now going into hiding. _I hope everyone else is alright._

She made her way to the bus station and caught the bus to Grand Haven, a smaller city on Lake Michigan. Abby, a friend of Katherine's from her youth, had just moved there from New England and offered to share her new condo overlooking the waterfront.

Katherine's parents had died when she was 5 years old. Her aunt and uncle took care of her for one year but then had left her in an all Wizarding orphanage because they couldn't stand children. That is where she met Abby; the two shared a room and soon became fast friends. But when they were 10, they were required to take an American placement test to see what school would be best suited for each of them. Katherine had done extremely well, and was told that she could go anywhere she wanted with those marks. Abby's average score meant that she would likely be placed in the school Salem, Massachusetts, which most of the orphans attended. Katherine began doing research on which school she wished to attend and decided to write to the best school in the world, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England, and ask if she could be admitted. Her acceptance letter arrived the next week via owl and she moved there soon after. Abby and Katherine wrote to each other every week at first but in their second year apart, they sort of lost touch. Over the next 9 years, occasional Christmas cards were exchanged but Abby had been shocked when an owl arrived last week with a letter from her friend requesting a place to stay.

When Katherine arrived at Abby's condo, she climbed the stairs, knocked on the door, and called out for her old friend. "Abby it's Kate, I'm here."

Abby answered the door and quickly helped Kate carry her trunk inside. The two then embraced and Abby said, "You have to tell me what you've been up to these past 9 years. I want all of the details! And why did you urgently contact me about a place to stay? Not that I mind you staying with me, that is. You aren't in any sort of trouble are you?"

"Well... this is sort of a long story, so maybe we should discuss this over dinner. I'm starved."

"Sure, I'll cook; you sit at the table and spill your guts."

* * *

Over the next 3 hours, Kate told Abby everything from the moment she had been sorted into Gryffindor house to the last moments she spent in England with her boyfriend, Sirius Black. It was pure coincidence that she was dating a Black as her father's last name had also been Black. Kate was supposed to have left England 1 month earlier but had hidden after her "departure" and no one but Sirius had known she was still there. With the days growing ever darker as the war waged on, Sirius finally persuaded her to go to the States, after one last night together that is.

When Kate finished her tale, Abby's mouth curled into a mischievous grin and she asked, "So, how was the sex?"

Kate rolled her eyes at Abby, but grinned back. "He's amazing. That's why I almost missed my plane yesterday morning; I didn't want to leave the bed... But speaking of bed, I'm dead tired from all of this travel, so if you don't mind, I think I'll turn in for the night."

"Alright, see you in the morning, sleep well."

"Good night."

* * *

The next morning, an owl arrived carrying the local paper. The top story was not about anything happening in Michigan or even the United States, but it told of Voldemort's apparent demise at the hands of one-year-old Harry Potter. Kate was shocked. Lily and James, two of her good friends, were murdered and worse yet, Sirius was the one who had betrayed them. She didn't want to believe the paper or the Ministry of Magic but the evidence was overwhelming against Sirius. It hurt that he had been lying to her all this time.

Kate got up from the breakfast table and went to her room. For two days, Abby tried to get her friend to eat or at least talk. "You can't keep all of this inside Kate, it'll drive you crazy."

But Kate didn't answer. She stayed in her room and stared blankly at the wall, a million things running through her head. Finally, she began to come back to reality after the initial shock. She got a Muggle job in town and used that to keep her mind off what had happened back in England.

* * *

At the end of her second month with Abby, Kate discovered that she was nearly 3 months pregnant. The child had to be Sirius' as he was the only one she had been with. And, judging from how far along she was, they apparently had conceived on their last night together.

Kate didn't mind the thought that she would soon be a single mother but dreaded the questions her child would eventually ask her about his or her father. She only told the two people she most trusted about the baby; Abby and Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore responded to Kate's letter by telling her to keep the baby's father a secret, stay in the States, and raise the baby there.

Seven months later, on August 1st, Kate gave birth to a little girl whom she named Riana Lily Black.


	2. Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** All characters accept Kate, Abby, and Riana are the property of J.K. Rowling. She created this wonderful tale in which I only get to play; I take no credit for her work.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hogwarts**

An owl arrived from Hogwarts on Riana's 11th birthday. She had been accepted and would be attending the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Kate took Riana to England and bought her school supplies at Diagon Alley two weeks before school started. It was there that she learned of Sirius' escape from Azkaban Prison.

Nervous about her daughter's safety, Kate contacted Dumbledore again. He assured her that Riana would be safe at Hogwarts; after all, Sirius did not know that he had a daughter. He also informed her, to ease her fears, that Remus Lupin, another one of her friends from school, would be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. Remus wouldn't know that Riana was Sirius' but still would protect her like his own simply because she was Kate's.

On September 1st, Kate brought Riana to Platform 9 ¾ at King's Cross station so she could board the Hogwarts Express.

"Now, be good, study hard, and don't forget to write!" Kate told Riana just before she got on the train.

Riana had been deep in thought for the past few hours. She had seen the Wanted posters for Sirius Black in Diagon Alley two weeks ago and realized just how much she looked like him. This got her thinking about her father. She had asked her mother often about her father, but Kate had kept making excuses and putting the conversation she dreaded the most off. Riana decided that she needed to know before she left for school.

"Sure thing," she told her mother. "Ummmmm, Mom?"

"Yes, Dear."

"You promised me that you'd tell me about my father, I'd like to know before I leave for school."

"We really don't have enough time for me to tell the whole story now..."

"At least tell me what he was like," Riana prodded.

"I never really got to know the true him," Kate told her, staring off in the distance. After a few seconds, she regained her composure and looked her daughter in the eye. "Now, hurry up, the train is about to leave."

"Alright, but we're going to have this conversation when I come home for Christmas," Riana insisted. "Bye Mom, I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart. Bye."

Riana jumped on the train, turned around, and waved at her mother. Kate waved too, and cried to herself as the train pulled out of the station. _How am I going to be able to tell her the truth?_

* * *

"Wake up, Riana! We're going to be late for our first class ever!" screamed Courtney Smith, one of her roommates in Gryffindor. "Everyone else went to breakfast without us."

"Mmmmmm..." Riana opened her eyes, blinked a few times, and looked at her clock. "Thanks for waking me up, Court," Riana said as she jumped out of bed and began pulling her robes on. "What class do we have anyway?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, come on we'd better get going."

The two ran through the halls of the castle and got to their seats two minutes late. Their teacher, Remus Lupin, raised eyebrows and said, "Nice of you two to join us today, ladies. Which of you is Courtney Smith?"

Courtney, blushing, smiled at him. "And that would make you Riana Black," he stated. _Wow! She looks like Sirius. I wonder..._ thought Remus.

Riana nodded. The mention of her last name caused everyone to stare at her and she felt uncomfortable under all of their eyes. "Sorry, professor, it won't happen again."

"I still would like to see the two of you after class."

"Yes, sir," the two girls said in unison.

When class was over, Remus gave Courtney and Riana a lecture on the importance of being on time. Then he excused Courtney and said he needed to talk to Riana alone.

Riana watched as her new friend left the classroom and wondered just what her professor wanted to talk to her about.

"Riana Black," Remus said, "you wouldn't be related to Katherine Black, would you?"

Riana, still staring at the now empty doorway, turned to face him. "Yep, she's my mom. Do you know her?"

"I went to school with her; we were both in the same year and, like you, we were in Gryffindor too."

Riana's eyes opened a bit further. She smiled and said, "That's cool."

"However, that's not why I wanted to talk to you," Remus stated. Riana nodded, knowing where this conversation was going. "Last night, at the sorting and just now, in the classroom, I couldn't help but notice that everyone was staring at you. It will only get worse, I'm afraid; the staring will turn to teasing. You have the same last name as an escaped convict and you vaguely look like him too." _You look exactly like he did when he was your age_, thought Remus, _but none of the students know that_.

Riana nodded, "Everyone thinks I'm his daughter. But my mom's last name is Black, and when I asked her about my dad, she told me, 'I never really got to know the true him'. I think that means that she doesn't know who my father really is."

"Well, I want you to know that if you ever need me, for anything, I'll be here for you. Your mother and I were friends, and I owe it to her to look after you. I know it must be hard for you to be in a new country so far away from your home."

"Thanks, professor."

"I'll see you in class tomorrow, and I trust you'll be on time," Remus said, raising his eyebrows and giving her a lopsided grin.

"Of course," Riana grinned mischievously, and turning to walk out the door she added, "I would never dream of being late again."


	3. Of Death, Beginning, and Reunion

**Disclaimer:** All characters accept Kate, Abby, and Riana are the property of J.K. Rowling. She created this wonderful tale in which I only get to play; I take no credit for her work.

Warning: This chapter contains implied sex.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Of Death, Beginning, and Reunion**

For nearly two years, Riana Black had attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had made good friends and had learned much, both academically and about herself. Whenever she went home to the United States, she tried to get her mother to tell her anything about her father. It was a subject that Katherine Black tried her hardest to avoid. So far, all Riana had gotten out of her mother was that she 'never really got to know the true him' and that he was from England.

Riana was sitting in a corner the Gryffindor common room studying for her Potions final when Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger entered. Not knowing anyone was there, Ron and Hermione continued talking about what was on their minds: the death of Harry's godfather, Sirius Black. She had no idea this had occurred. _That explains why Harry has been so distant lately_, she thought. Ron and Hermione comforted Harry, who was visibly shaken by the loss of his godfather, as they continued upstairs to bed. When they were gone, Riana's mind began reeling.

_Why does learning of Sirius' death upset me so much?_ Riana thought, already knowing the answer. _It's because I might be his daughter._ Ever since she had seen his picture on the Azkaban posters, she had wondered if he could be her father. That night, she decided that the next time she saw her mother she would ask point-blank if Sirius Black was indeed her father.

Just then, someone else entered the common room. Riana was shocked to see her old DADA professor, Remus Lupin. He made his way through the room and was just starting up the stairs when Riana stood up.

"Um, Professor?"

"Oh, Riana, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there," Remus said, turning to face her. "What can I do for you?"

"First off, you can tell me what you're doing back at Hogwarts? Please tell me that you're going to teach DADA again," she said, raising her eyebrows and smiling coyly. "Our new professors have been rather boring..."

Remus smiled at her but shook his head. "Nope, sorry. My resignation still stands. I'm actually here to see Harry." He turned back to the stairs and added over his shoulder, "And you should be in bed this late at night."

"Where's the fun in that," she began playfully but then she turned serious. "Besides, I can't sleep. Haven't been able to for a few weeks, in fact. I feel like some part of me that I didn't even know existed was ripped away."

At this Remus paused but didn't turn toward her or say anything.

Riana continued, "I heard Harry, Hermione, and Ron talking last year about someone called Peter, how he was the one who betrayed Harry's parents and how he framed Harry's godfather, Sirius... I also just overheard them talking tonight; they said that Sirius was dead. Is that true?"

Finally turning around to face her, Remus saw the pain on Riana's face. _It must be hard for her. _He thought,_ for all she knows, Sirius could have been her father._ The sadness in his eyes confirmed what she had heard. Not wanting to cry in front of her former teacher, Riana turned around. In a few steps, Remus was next to her. He put his arm around her shoulder, comforting her.

Looking up at him, Riana sniffed and asked, "You were friends with Harry's Dad and Sirius at school, right?"

Remus nodded. Sensing she needed to know the truth, the whole truth, he led her over to a couch. Then he began telling her what had transpired 16 years prior.

When Remus finished the story, Riana stood up. Wiping tears from her face, she said, "You should probably go visit Harry, like you planned when you came here. And," she added, trying to grin. "You were right; I should probably get to bed."

Remus looked her in the eyes once again, "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Yes, and thanks for telling me the truth. It answered many of the questions I've had."

"But not _the_ question," he said as they walked toward the stairs together, "you still don't know if Sirius was your father..."

"Yeah, but I've made up my mind to finally ask my mom if he is."

"Good luck, Riana," he said as they reached the door to the 3rd year girls' room and she opened the door. "Sleep tight."

"Thanks. Good night."

* * *

After the initial shock of Sirius' death and making sure Harry and Riana were going to be alright, Remus decided to contact Kate. Even if Sirius wasn't Riana's father, Kate should know that her former lover was gone. He asked Albus Dumbledore about how to find Kate in the States. 

Remus arrived at Abby and Kate's condo and knocked on the door. Abby answered, "Hello. What can I do for you?"

"Hi, is Kate here? You must be Abby, I'm Remus Lupin, a friend of Kate's from Hogwarts, and I need to speak with her."

"Sorry, she's at work for two more hours. But you can come in and wait for her here if you'd like."

"Thanks," Remus said, stepping into the condo.

"Make yourself comfortable. Do you want anything to eat?"

"No, thanks, I'm alright."

For the next hour they sat and talked. They chatted about Kate and Riana and then the conversation turned to themselves. Remus was intrigued by Abby, she was a level-headed woman. He missed being able to simply chat with a woman; it was something he didn't let himself do all that often after he left school. He was afraid that he'd fall in love and then have to break both of their hearts because he wasn't allowed to marry, being a werewolf it was against the law. If he got anyone pregnant, the child would most likely be a werewolf too. The Ministry didn't want more and more werewolves running around, so they banned them from marrying and having children.

He felt strangely at ease talking to Abby. She had told him some of her deepest, darkest secrets, some she hadn't even let Kate know. Then, before he knew it, he told her his secret.

"I'm a werewolf; I was bitten when I was 10 years old."

"Oh..." was all Abby could think to say.

"You probably don't want anything to do with me now that you know..."

"Why would you even think such a thing?" Abby interrupted. "Kate always talks about how great a guy you are, how you're smart and compassionate... She's right, you know."

It was his turn to be shocked. "Oh... so you don't hate me then?"

"Of course not! And I hope we can have more conversations some time..." As she trailed off, she acted on a whim, and leaned in and kissed him.

That first kiss led to other things. They lay there, spent in each other's arms for a while. When their breathing and heartbeats returned to normal, Abby stood up, grabbed her clothes, and said, "Kate should be home in a half an hour, I have to leave for work before then, and you'd best be cleaned up and clothed before she arrives."

With that she went to take a shower.

Abby left for work 20 minutes later, giving him a goodbye kiss, she said, "Don't worry, we don't need to tell Kate just yet." She winked at him and then kissed him again. "I'd love to see you again sometime."

"I'll see what I can do," he replied, not really wanting her to leave but knowing it was best. He waved at her as she walked down the path and out of sight. _After all,_ he thought,_ I have to tell Kate about Sirius now_. With that thought, he was snapped back to reality.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Kate opened the door to the condo. She had a grocery bag under her left arm but dropped it immediately as she saw the man sitting on the couch. 

She ran toward him. "Remus! It's great to see you!"

"Hi, Kate," Remus said, standing and hugging her.

"When did you get here? How's Harry? Riana told me that you are still in touch with him. How's England for that matter?..." Then, she paused, catching both her breath and the look on his face, she added, "What's wrong?"

"Kate, I have some bad news and wanted to tell you in person."

Kate's heart sank. _Please, let Riana be okay_, she thought.

"Alright, go on."

"You may want to sit down for this." Kate sat down on the couch and he sat next to her. Kate nodded, indicating she was ready for him to continue. "Kate," Remus began. Taking a large breath, he continued, "Sirius was murdered."

Kate sat there, blinking back tears, unable to say anything for a while. When she finally regained her composure, she said, "Remus, why would I care if he died? I mean, he betrayed Lily and James!"

Remus shook his head, "Kate, I know you still care about him. Besides, Sirius was innocent! If you don't believe me, ask Dumbledore or Harry and his friends. We all learned the truth two years ago after Sirius broke out of Azkaban."

"Innocent..."

"Yes, innocent. Peter," he paused and muttered, "that stupid rat," then, taking a deep breath, he continued, "was the one who betrayed Lily and James and he framed Sirius."

"Are you sure?"

Remus then told her the whole story from how James, Sirius, and Peter had become Animagus because of him to the last battle in the Department of Mysteries.

When he finished, Kate was distraught. She held her head in her hands and whispered, "Oh Riana, I'm so sorry...." Thinking of her daughter and how she desperately wanted to know her father. _If I wasn't so afraid of telling her the truth, she might have had the chance to get to know him_.

"He was her father, wasn't he?" Remus asked, already knowing the answer.

Kate nodded, "Yes." Then, she began to cry openly and rested her head on Remus' shoulder. He gathered her in his arms and just held her for a while. "Oh, Remus, how am I going to tell her?"


	4. Revelation and a New Goal

**Disclaimer:** All characters accept Kate, Abby, and Riana are the property of J.K. Rowling. She created this wonderful tale in which I only get to play; I take no credit for her work.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Revelation and a New Goal**

Kate arrived at King's Cross to pick Riana up that year. When Riana saw her mother, she knew something was wrong. Kate usually met her at the airport in Grand Rapids. She ran to Kate and threw her arms around her mother.

"Sweetheart, I need to talk to you. I need to tell you about your father."

Riana's heart sank. She knew exactly what was coming. Deciding to save her mother the pain of actually telling her, she said, "Sirius was my Dad, wasn't he?"

Kate nodded, unable to speak. She just held her daughter close to her and they both cried. A few minutes later, Kate pulled slightly away from Riana so she could look her in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner. If I had, you could have gotten to know him."

Riana started shaking as she continued to cry and rested her head on her mother's shoulder. "I love you, Mom," was all she could think to say.

"I love you too, sweetheart," Kate answered, hugging Riana tighter. "There's something else I need to tell you, and it's not going to be easy for you to hear either."

Riana nodded and tried to stop the tears.

Kate slowly pulled away so she was holding Riana at arm's length. Then, looking into Riana's gray eyes, Sirius' eyes, she continued, "The man who framed your father, Peter, he knows who I am. He knows that I'm living in the States. Voldemort was after me, that's why I moved back to the U.S., to hide from him. Now that Voldemort is back and Peter is with him, it is no longer safe for me. I have to go into hiding again."

"Peter knows about me too, he was in Gryffindor Tower for a while my first year. He's bound to know that you're my Mom."

"I know that, but Remus Lupin, your first DADA teacher, and Professor Dumbledore have promised to keep you safe. During the summer, starting today, you'll be living with Remus. He'll take good care of you. Since he's a werewolf," she said. _That explains a lot_, Riana thought but said nothing. Kate continued, "The plan is that when the full moon is near, you'll go live with another family, the Weasley's. Be brave, Riana. Everything will be alright."

Riana started crying again. _I just find out that my father died and now my mother is leaving me? It's just not fair_. "Okay but promise me that you'll be careful."

"I will. Don't worry about me, baby." Hugging Riana tightly and crying together, they said goodbye.

* * *

Remus took Riana by the hand as they exited the train station. _I feel so weak_, Riana thought._ Like I've been punched in the gut, my whole life is crashing down around me._ Just then, she tripped and nearly fell to the ground. Remus' hand pulled her back up, but it seemed as though her legs were made of jelly. She could no longer stand on her own. Seeing a bench close by, Remus gently picked Riana up and carried her over to it.

"I'm sorry..." Riana began.

"Shhh..." Remus interrupted, kneeling down in front of her so his eyes were level with hers. "It's alright," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder and rubbing it. "You've had a bad day. The truth can hurt sometimes. You haven't done anything wrong. Relax; take as much time as you need."

Riana took a deep breath, trying to regain control of herself. "Where are we going to go anyway?" she asked him.

"I've rented a room for us at the Leaky Calderon tonight. We can decide where we want to go from there."

"Okay," she said, taking another breath, "I think I'm feeling well enough to walk now."

"Alright, but tell me if you need to rest, we've got all day to get there."

He took her hand again, helped her to her feet, and they started walking toward their destination.

* * *

A few hours later, they were sitting next to each other in the dining room at the Leaky Cauldron. Riana was slowly coming to grips with all that had been revealed to her that day.

"Um... Professor..." she began.

"Call me Remus, Riana. I'm not your teacher anymore."

"Okay, Remus. I was just wondering..." she trailed off, her throat closing up on her again. She felt her eyes fill with tears. _Get a grip, Riana!_ She mentally scolded herself. "You knew my father really well, right?"

Remus nodded. "He obviously didn't know I existed, I mean, my Mom never told him she was pregnant..." she stammered. _Come on, it's not that hard to ask, is it? Spit it out!_ "I was wondering... do you think he would have... you know?"

"Loved you?" Remus finished for her, raising an eyebrow. Riana nodded, tears rolling freely down her cheeks. "Of course he would have loved you," Remus continued, pulling Riana into a hug. He brushed some of her tears away with his right hand, "Your Dad would have loved you with all of his heart. And he would have been so proud of you. I'm sure he's smiling down on you right now."

Leaning her head on her former teacher's shoulder and feeling his arms tighten around her once more, "Thanks," Riana whispered, "I needed that."

"Riana," Remus said one week after Kate had entrusted him to care for her daughter. "There's something I want to show you. Get your shoes; we're going on a walk."

"Where are we going?" she asked, looking up from the book she was reading.

"I want it to be a surprise. Come on, let's go," he instructed.

Neither of them spoke as he led her toward Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Remus had decided to take Riana to her father's old home; there, he hoped, she could feel closer to Sirius.

"Where are we?" Riana asked as Remus opened the door.

"This," he answered, "is where your father grew up."

He quickly ushered her through the hallway, past her grandmother's portrait, and up the stairs. _I don't want her to have to hear the screams of that old witch just yet_, he thought.

Riana's lips curled up in disgust. "Really? It doesn't look like a loving home."

"You're more right than you know," he stated. "Your Dad was the only decent member of his family. He was the only one who wasn't obsessed with being a 'pure blood'..." Remus told her. "And he ran away from home while he was still at Hogwarts."

"Oh, then why bring me here?"

They continued up the stairs and Remus stopped them outside of Sirius' bedroom. "Since your Dad owned the place after his parents and brother died, he lent it to the Order of the Phoenix..."

"The what?"

"Oh, sorry... After Voldemort's powers began to grow again, Professor Dumbledore called on the people he most trusted to combat the Dark Side because the Ministry was pretending that nothing was going on. That group of witches and wizards is known as the Order of the Phoenix, just as we were when Voldemort was in power before," Remus explained.

"And my parents and you were part of the Order then, along with Harry's parents, weren't you? That's why my Mom has to go into hiding," Riana stated more than asked, knowing in her heart that this was the truth.

"Yep. Your father was one of my best friends; he helped me through a tough period in my life while at school and I wish I could repay him for that. Anyway, I brought you here because, for the last year of his life, your Dad was confined to this house. Least the Ministry should find him and kill him for a crime he didn't commit. I want you to be able to go through his things, to get to know the true person he was," Remus said, watching her closely. She was on the verge of tears again, but this was definitely something she needed. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Remus continued, "This door leads to your Dad's room, we haven't opened it since he died. I think it only fitting that you should be the first one to enter it."

Riana took a deep breath and nodded. "I'll be downstairs in the kitchen if you need me," Remus said as Riana opened the door and stepped inside her father's world.

* * *

After a few hours passed and Riana hadn't come downstairs or called him, Remus slowly crept up the stairs. He peered inside the open door to his friend's old room and found Riana curled up on Sirius' bed, sound asleep. She looked so peaceful, more at ease than he had seen her in days.

A few minutes later, Riana woke up. She stared at him, but said nothing. Then she grabbed the picture she had been looking at when she had fallen asleep. "That's my Dad, that's you, that's Harry's Dad, so that makes this," she said, pointing to the small rather plump boy in the picture.

"Peter," Remus stated; his disgust was clear in his voice. Riana nodded.

"I've made up my mind," Riana stated. "I'm going to catch him some day."

"Catch him?" Remus asked, looking her in the eyes.

"Yeah, just catch. After everything he's done, he does deserve to die. And I do want to kill him, but well... that wouldn't prove anything, would it? No, I'm going to make sure he will be able to stand trial, something my Dad never had. From this day on my new goal in life is to clear my father's name."


End file.
